Get A Little Closer
by YueSoEul
Summary: What happens when a thief crossed path with a notorious police officer? Chaos ensues. She's temperamental but sweet when she wanted to be, he's calm and collected. One is a straight arrow, the other believe rules are made to be broken or at the very least, to be bend slightly. How far can they bend each other's principle? How far can they take the game?
1. Egotisms & Games

This was originally published on Lovers Unparalleled. It was one of those stories that kinda just – happen. I don't know how long this story will be, I'm mostly winging it. If you have noticed, this story is rated T – partly because of language and the other because of an upcoming chapter which will be really hard for me to write. Still, this makes some people I know really happy, so, I'm going to see to it to the bitter end.

**Disclaimer & Rights**

I don't own **Boys Before Flowers**, **Boys Over Flowers**, **Hana Yori Dango** or **Meteor**** Garden**. I am not even associated with the mangaka, actors, editor, director, publisher, producer or any immediate or far off people related to the movies, anime and/or the original Manga. All canon characters are borrowed from the original creators and portrayal of actors of each role. The original characters and storyline, however, is mine and I'd appreciate it if it would not be duplicated, plagiarized, re-translated without my consent anywhere on and off the web or any printed copy – yes that includes your school newspaper. The story is purely fictional and has nothing to do with anyone dead or alive – none that I know of at least.

* * *

_THAT!_ The petite brunette grimaced as she shouted in her mind. Her hands were holding onto both edge of the table. Around her were complete silence, complete silence as if the world had stopped moving. _Damn it! _She cursed in her head again. It was the same thing over and over again. Male ego won over her ego. What do they take her for? She was just as talented and as sharp as the next guy. _Men! _She grunted in her head. She can't believe how her day was ruined just because of one person, so much about gender equality. _Equality my_... She stopped herself before the word even jump to the front of her head. They don't deserve it, not even her anger. They're not worth her getting all worked up over. Out of anger, she punched the table sharply before straightening herself. She had to get over it.

"Ga Eul!" A voice traveled through the room followed by a hard slap on the petite brunette's back, throwing her off, causing her to jerk forward. Sharp gasped filled the space as another silence ensues. Their eyes fixated on the petite brunette and the other who had just walked in. "Why the long face?" The newcomer chide happily, clearly not reading into the situation. Turning slowly, the petite brunette named Ga Eul came to face with the newcomer. "Geum Jan Di," She enunciated each syllable of the newcomer's name. "Yes," Jan Di replied, still obliviously of to what it was that was eating up her friend. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have the worse timing in the world?" Ga Eul added, her tone was bordering on homicidal. Don't get her wrong, she loves her friend, it was just that Jan Di... Well, Jan Di was too optimistic to the point of foolishness.

"You do, all the time," Jan Di replied easily, still completely clueless. She was definitely not the brightest one in the room, but, everyone loved her. She was kind and hardworking. Ga Eul grimaced at her friend's respond. If they hadn't been friends, she would have, without a doubt, beheaded her Jan Di right there and then. Instead, she opted on a more civil manner of dealing with the woman. "What do you want?" She asked, trying hard to repress her anger. A large smile spread across Jan Di's face. "It is lunch time, I thought you'd want to eat together," She replied happily, tugging on her friend's arm. "Right," Ga Eul replied, allowing her friend to pull her along, leaving behind a room filled with flabbergasted men, surprised at how things turned out to be.

xxxxx

"Yo, man!" A copper coloured hair man barked as he entered the lounge, plopping down onto a seat without waiting an invitation. Within seconds, a waiter appeared, as if out of thin air. "Scotch, straight up," He ordered without waiting and the waiter disappeared just as fast as he had appeared. "A little early for a drink, don't you think, Woo Bin?" A dark haired man sitting across from him commented. "Never too early for a drink, Yi Jeong," He replied easily with a smirk spread across his face. To Woo Bin's left, a blonde man chuckled as he sipped his own drink. Coke, he was sensible, of course he would be drinking coke. To his right, a curly haired man smirked, leaning into his chair casually, letting the juice before him left untouched.

"What is it this time?" the man named Yi Jeong asked casually. "She was filing a divorce to be with you?" He guessed, like always, his guesses turned out to be accurate, leaving Woo Bin scowling. "Something like that," Woo Bin replied, trying to sound casual. "What about you?" Woo Bin asked, pointing at the Bourbon before Yi Jeong. A chuckle escaped Yi Jeong's lips. "Same ol', same ol'," He replied easily. He knew exactly what was it that was playing in Woo Bin's mind. They knew each other too well. After all, they had been friends for as long as any of them could remember. Yet, their lives couldn't be more different than the other. It was the case of the Good, the Bad, the Stupid and the Shadow. Yet, they understood each other too well.

"Blew up in your face?" Woo Bin guessed, earning a smirk from Yi Jeong. "Well, at least it's not literal," Yi Jeong stated easily. "Well, even if it did, you know, Ji Hoo could always fix it for you," Woo Bin taunted easily. The blonde hair man chuckle slightly when his name was brought into the mix. "I'm a neurosurgeon, not a plastic surgeon," He stated helpfully. A quick exchange of stares ensues and after a moment the three burst into a fit of laughter, leaving the one smirking boringly.

xxxxx

"Wahhh... I'm so full!" Jan Di exclaimed, holding the chopsticks into the air. Around them other patrons turned to look, surprised by the enthusiastic statement. "Are we done here?" Ga Eul asked impatiently, she had basically chomped down all her food, trying to eat in a hurry only to find Jan Di taking her own sweet time. She should have known her friend better, but, well... Jan Di was grinning widely, brushing her sleeves over her mouth. "Yes," She stated happily. Of course, to Jan Di, food could solve a lot, even problems. It was probably good that the woman had a high metabolism or she would turn into a blimp. Ga Eul could only groan inwardly at the thought.

"So, what's wrong?" Jan Di asked suddenly, placing the chopstick back on the table with her gaze fell onto Ga Eul. _Damn. _Ga Eul thought privately. She should have seen it coming. Classic Jan Di, if Ga Eul thought she was the only one who could pull something on Jan Di, she knew she was wrong. Jan Di could be frantic, clueless, but at times, when it matters most, she was far from it. Groaning, Ga Eul leaned back into her chair. "Nothing," She mumbled uneasily. If she thought she could lie to her friend and get away with it... Wait... She could... But...

xxxxx

"So, are we going to talk about the eagle in the room or not?" The curly haired man asked casually. His three friends could only scoff at his statement. "I think you meant 'elephant', Jun Pyo," Woo Bin offered. "Idiot, how can we fit an elephant into this room?" Jun Pyo barked back, earning a small chuckle from Yi Jeong while Woo Bin and Ji Hoo could only shook their head. Of course, he was Jun Pyo after all. No one would have believed that he was the CEO of the Shinwha Corporation if his face hadn't been plastered on the face of every magazine known to men. No one would believed he build the company from ground up after his father had burn it down either, but, then again, maybe that's why it worked.

Woo Bin's drink came just in time, serve as a distraction for Jun Pyo from throwing tantrums. "Risks?" Yi Jeong asked, changing the subject, just as the waiter disappeared. It could take them ten lifetimes to argue over Jun Pyo inability to properly use the correct idioms. "Aren't there always?" Woo Bin stated easily; he was leaning back into his seat. "Fun?" Yi Jeong changed his question with a small chuckle. "Do you even need to ask?" Ji Hoo replied easily, earning a smirk from his friends. "I guess not," Yi Jeong stated. _Fun... _


	2. The Good, The Bad & Maybe The Ugly

Ga Eul sat starring at the letter before her. _Damn. _She cursed in her head, slowly, her right hand traveled up to her temple, messaging it absentmindedly. She knew it was coming, yet, she was... _Ugh! _Forget it, she knew it was coming. There was no way she would win against that good for nothing of a... _Stop right there. _She reprimanded herself. It was just one of those weeks, nothing could go right, and everything had gone wrong. _Division Six. _She read the letter again. It was a transfer order; she was amazed at how fast it was processed. It was just her luck. Division Six was practically where officers went to hang their badge. No one ever made it out alive. It would be the end of her career and she knew it. If they want to stop any progress for her, they had succeeded. They had sent her to the dead end.

xxxxx

"Did you get the blue print?" Woo Bin asked as he fiddled with the gadget in his hand. It looked every bit like an ordinary cellphone, but, thanks to Ji Hoo's genius, it was so much more. Of course, the device came with many, oh so many, disguised settings. No one but the F4 would know what to do with it or even suspect a thing. It was flawless, as it was to be expected from Ji Hoo. "Was there ever a doubt?" Yi Jeong asked easily, dangling the document in his hand. It was an easy task, to acquire something such as a blue print. "Just so you know, I am offended that you even dare to doubt me," He added easily, throwing the casing towards Woo Bin who grinned. "They're not here yet?" He asked as he laid out the print on the clear table, Woo Bin was already on his feet to join him.

He was just about to answer when. "Sorry I'm late, the surgery ran a little longer than I had anticipated," Ji Hoo's voice graced Yi Jeong and Woo Bin's ears. They turned to find the young doctor and Jun Pyo walking into the room. "The meeting ran late," Jun Pyo stated easily, not bothering to elaborate, it sounded as if he expected his friends to just get it. "Better late than never," Yi Jeong replied indifferently. There was no use to talk about their work; to them it was just something they did to keep up appearances. None of them were too bothered about it. Still, they are not one to be reckless either.

"Hmm..." Ji Hoo mumbled as his eyes graced the blue print before him. He ran his long finger on the paper absentmindedly. "I don't think getting in is a problem," He stated after a while, looking up to exchanging a short look with his friends. "Getting out, well, judging by the alarm system," He added, stopping to point a couple of points on the blue print as he studied extra information on his cellphone he had pulled out some time during the conversation. "It's going to be slightly tricky," He continued, but, there was a glint of excitement in his eyes rather than worried. None of his friends missed it, Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo could only exchange a quick smirk.

"We can fully utilize the crowd then," Woo Bin offered easily before pulling out a dark coloured envelope. "Invitations," He stated cheekily. Yi Jeong could only chuckle. "I'm not even going to ask," He teased lightly, patting Woo Bin's back. "Long legs, gorgeous," Woo Bin offered nonetheless, leaving Jun Pyo gapping while Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong shaking their heads. They should have seen it coming. There was nothing Woo Bin could not acquire in term of access. And they literally mean anything. There were no limitations. They even bet that Woo Bin could even find the gates to hell if they dare him to do so.

"I guess we've secured our entry, as for out exit..." Ji Hoo spoke, reeling them back into the planning stage. Typical Rui, everything had to be planned precisely. Nothing was left to chance in his mind. He was focused and probably the only reason why they were alive despite the crazy stunts. "How about the West Exit?" Jun Pyo asked, pointing at the lonely exit to the west of the blue print. All eyes quickly trained on the page before looking at Ji Hoo who was preoccupied with his cellphone. "It's riskier, I expect the cops would barricade it first," He explained easily. "I suggest we go out the way we came in," He stated easily. "The front door?" Yi Jeong asked quickly, there were hint of concern mixed with excitement in his tone.

A smile curled up on Ji Hoo's lips. The kind none of the F4 member were ever a fan of. "Why not?" He challenged easily. They were known to take risks and pushing the envelope a little too far, but, what Ji Hoo was suggesting, it was just. "I don't say this often enough, but..." Woo Bin began and then stopped to find a term that he deemed acceptable. "... Are you fucking crazy?" He added. Yi Jeong could only grin while Jun Pyo looked as if he was lost in thought, trying to keep up with the conversation. "That's a great idea," Jun Pyo blurted out after a moment. Both Yi Jeong and Woo Bin turned sharply, coming face to face with their fearless leader. "We are the guesses," He added simply.

"I think you mean 'guests'," Woo Bin deadpanned. "Guesses, guests, what's the different?" Jun Pyo barked back. "It's not such a bad idea," Yi Jeong finally agreed, tracing his fingers on the blue print as he thought. "We'll be long gone before they even suspected it's us,"

xxxxx

Ga Eul was fiddling with her dress again for the nth time for the night; she had lost count some time after a while. "Stop fidgeting," The voice of her immediate superior came through her earpiece. She stopped at one. "Right," She muttered under her breathe before adding; _I wouldn't be so fidgety if you didn't put me into such a tight dress, asshole, _silently in her head, knowing full well that the two-way communication device would transmit her respond. "Keep an eye out for any strange activity," Her immediate superior's voice came through the line yet again. "Yes sir..." She responded boringly, brushing her hair behind her hair boringly.

She hated it, the undercover job. It wasn't as glamorous as anyone made it out to be. It was mostly long hours and half the time she had to end up wearing some skimpy outfit. It was definitely not what she had signed up for. Alas, it wasn't as if she had a choice. Her transfer to Division Six was final. Even Jan Di's face fell, knowing the reputation of the division a little too well. The piles up of unsolved and cold cases were a mile high. Most of it was because of the other division. They decided that it would be in their best interest to just dump what they can't solve to the team. Of course, the Team Leader was too kind to say no. _Wimp_... She thought privately as she scanned the party that was in full swing.

"Aren't you a pretty thing," A husky male voice startled Ga Eul from her reverie. She turned sharply to find a lanky man standing before her with two drinks in his hand. A predatory smile was colouring his lips. _Typical. _Ga Eul thought privately before rolling her eyes and turning away from the man, hoping he would get the message and would leave her alone. But, that was another thing she hated about an undercover job, nothing turned out to be exactly she wanted it to. She could feel a large hand rested of her shoulder, quickly; she brushed it off, trying really hard to ignore the existence of the man. "Oh my, playing hard to get, aren't we?" The man stated before chuckling. The sound made Ga Eul's stomach churn.

It took her everything she got not to stomp her foot and punched the guy as she turned to look at him. "I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone," She said, controlling her anger. For some reason, her two-way communicator went silent. _Great, not even an offer for help. _She cursed as she threw the man before her a disgusted look. "Oh come on, I know your type," The man before her stated with a sheepish smile. In that moment in time, Ga Eul wished for nothing but to slap that smirk off of the man's face, but, she knew she had to keep her cool. She opted to remain silent; maybe, just maybe he would leave her alone. "I'm Gong Soo Pyo, you are?" The man introduced himself. Guess, she was asking for too much.

A set of curse flew to the front of Ga Eul's head, but, before she could blurt any out, another man came into her line of vision, and she felt him threw his arm over her shoulder, it was good that her instinct didn't kick in or the man would have been floored. Instead, she gapped, surprised, titling her head towards the man as he opened his mouth. "Hi sweetheart, sorry I'm late,"


	3. Lies, Deceit & A Little Truth

The other man stated easily, staring at her with an apologetic smile. But, his eyes were telling her to play along. She recovered fast. "I thought you've forgotten about me," She acted effortlessly, tugging onto the man's jacket lapels. She noticed how a small smile crept onto the man's face. "I would never," He replied, faking an offended look, but, it doesn't look like the other man noticed that it was just a show. "But, I see you've forgotten about me," He added, arching his eyebrow towards the man known as Gong Soo Pyo. Ga Eul arched her eyebrows, _oh, you're good, _and she complimented the man in her head, studying his feature as she did. She couldn't help it, there was something about the man beside her, his air of confidence was breathtaking. "As if," She chided, slapping his chest lightly before pulling the biggest smile she had ever pulled in her life. She wasn't disappointed; the man knew his role a little too well.

Ga Eul could feel the softness of his lips gracing her temple. And for a brief moment, she could have sworn her heart had dropped to the floor. It was soft and affectionate, as if it was real. She hadn't expected it, but, she couldn't help but close her eyes as she suppressed a sigh, trying not to think about how it would feel to taste his lips on hers. "Why are you still here?" Ga Eul heard the man's voice laced with irritation and her eyes flung open. She saw how his eyes were trained on Gong Soo Pyo. "Of course, a cheap thing like you," Gong Soo Pyo scoffed before stalking away. Ga Eul had to keep her emotion in check just so that she would kick the life out of Gong Soo Pyo, she gritted her teeth and only when he had disappeared from their sight that she relaxed a bit. And, the man's arm naturally fell from her shoulder.

"Thanks," Ga Eul muttered, distancing herself from the man. She could have sworn she heard a soft chuckle emitting from his lips but, she decided to brush it off. "It's fine, I figured you could use a bit of help," The man stated polite, there was no indication that he was making a move on her. He was relaxed; standing close enough for them to have a conversation. And then it happened. "I'm Chu Ga Eul, you are?" Ga Eul blurted; her biggest blunder of all time. She was not supposed to tell him her real name. She was not even supposed to be having a conversation with the man. She was supposed to be working and looking for any strange activities. Needless to say, Ga Eul could only mentally kick herself and bit her bottom lip out of annoyance.

The man didn't seem to be bothered as he smiled. "So Yi Jeong," He offered his name easily. Ga Eul could only swallow her own saliva. _So Yi Jeong..._ Where had she heard the name before? There was something about him that was familiar. She had read about him somewhere. Ga Eul stared at the man as she wrecked her brain. Just as she was about to blurt another question, his cellphone rang, stealing his attention away from her. He gave her an apologetic look before answering it. "I'll be right there," She caught him talking easily. No, she didn't mean to eavesdrop, but, how can she be eavesdropping if he was answering his phone call as he was standing before her? "I have to go; it was nice to meet you, Miss Chu," Yi Jeong stated, nodding slightly before excusing himself, leaving Ga Eul speechless.

xxxxx

"That was interesting," Woo Bin's voice came through the line. "It was nothing," Yi Jeong hissed under his breath as he made his way through his crowd, flashing a smile or two at the ladies as he did so. "No, it was definitely something," Woo Bin countered, amused by Yi Jeong's denial. "I told you, it was nothing," Yi Jeong fired back impatiently. It took every ounce of control he had not to lose his temper. It would be strange if he was suddenly shouting in the middle of a party. He would not be able to explain it, unless if he pulled out his earpiece. "Guys, focus!" Ji Hoo's voice came through the line. They had entered the party separately, to the outside world; they have no connection to the other. It was easier; nothing could be traced back to them if anything were to go wrong. "Fine," Yi Jeong and Woo Bin murmured. "How's the safe, Don Juan?" Ji Hoo spoke again.

"Latest, double lock, finger print..." Woo Bin trailed. "I don't need the detail," Ji Hoo cut Woo Bin off before he could finish. "Can you get in?" He added, almost whispering. Yi Jeong turned to his left, at the same time, spotting Jun Pyo boasting; around him were the people who pretended they care. "Well, at least Curly is having a good time," Yi Jeong commented and saw Jun Pyo gritted his teeth. The waiter passed by him just in time, he grabbed a glass of champagne before raising it to his partner-in-crime. "Do you doubt me, Doctor?" Woo Bin's voice graced their ears. Yi Jeong smirked and from the distance he could see a faint smirk colouring Jun Pyo's face as well. "How could I ever?" Ji Hoo replied easily.

xxxxx

Ga Eul's eyes darted from one end of the room to another, studying the crowd as she did so. "Anything?" She heard the voice of her immediate superior asking. "No..." She mumbled under her breath. _Nothing, like I told you five seconds ago._ She complained in her head. She couldn't help it, from the corner of her eyes; she was searching for him too, the man who rescued her. There was just something about him that caught her attention. It was intriguing and she wasn't sure what it was, she couldn't put her finger on it. It was like he was dangerous and bad for her, yet, she was craving for more. "Chu!" A shout passed through her ear piece causing Ga Eul to flinch. "What!" She hissed, messaging her temple. "Keep your eyes open," Her superior's voice came again. _It is open! _She grunted in her mind. "Yes, sir," She murmured boringly.

xxxxx

**_MILLIONS WORTH OF JEWELRY THEFT_**

The headline of every newspaper in town amused Woo Bin. "Well, was there ever a doubt?" He asked cockily, throwing the newspaper in his hand towards Ji Hoo who was indifferent. Yi Jeong caught a glance of the news and smirk. "I think we should change our code names," Jun Pyo commented, he wasn't happy. "What's wrong with the code names?" Yi Jeong asked, feigning confusion, earning him a laughter from Woo Bin and a sharp look from Jun Pyo. "Curly is the problem!" Jun Pyo barked. "What?" Yi Jeong asked, still faking his confusion. "I thought it suited you well, doesn't it, Doctor?" Yi Jeong stated, turning to Ji Hoo for support. He was not disappointed. "We've used the code name since the beginning of time, it'd be pointless to change it now," Ji Hoo stated indifferently.

xxxxx

Ga Eul flinched when a newspaper was slammed in front of her. The division's second-in-command was nothing short of pissed. And to be honest, Ga Eul was even more annoyed with herself. How could she have let someone walked out of the Ha Household and get away with millions worth of jewelry? "Is this 'nothing'?" The man before her pressed, prodding the paper, enunciating each word as if she was five. "I..." Ga Eul began but, she was not given a chance to finish her sentence. "You what?" The man barked. If Ga Eul was any other girl, she would have probably retreated into her shell, but, she wasn't she was Chu Ga Eul. She was about to challenge the man but, again she was beaten to it.

"There there..." Another voice joined in. Soon, her line of vision was graced with the face of the division's head. "What happened, happened, we can't undo it by shouting," The man stated kind. "Sir..." Ga Eul began, but the man waved his hand absentmindedly. "Forget it, Chu, get back to your station," He added easily. Ga Eul needed no telling twice, she nodded at the man before turning away. Part of her appreciated the division head coming just in time or there will be a bloodbath, another wished she could just give the second-in-command a piece of her mind.

_So Yi Jeong. _The name rang in her mind as she sat at her table, staring at the desktop. "Who are you...?" She murmured under her breath before leaning forward, typing So Yi Jeong's name into the computer. He had definitely captured her attention.


	4. Crossing & Path

"Achoo!" Yi Jeong sneezed, startling his friends who were deep in discussion. It was a strange side seeing it would usually take them months before meeting up with each other again after a job to keep it a low profile. But of course, there was always something that could bring them together again – another job. Surely enough, a blue print was laid out in front of the table with other gadgets scattered around it. They wouldn't have to worry as the warehouse were too far off from the city and had been left untouched for years before Jun Pyo bought it recently. It was their safe haven and it was far from glamorous as the location was pretty dull and minimal.

"Looks like someone's thinking about you?" Ji Hoo offered. The young doctor had been studying the print for the past twenty minutes, no doubt trying to determine an entry point as well as an exit. "Nonsense," Yi Jeong countered easily, leaning back into his chair as he tried to look at ease. A name, however, did popped into his head the moment Ji Hoo made his suggestive comment, a name that he had been trying to forget ever since that night. It had been a week, still, strangely enough, he still remembered her – everything about her. Something of which had never happened before. He was so used to loving and leaving his women he wasn't sure why was it that someone of no significance was still on his mind after a week.

"I wonder who it could be," Woo Bin wondered aloud, picking up where Ji Hoo left off, "The blonde for the party, maybe?" He had just recently come back from a conspicuous trip to throw off the trail of involvement from the last heist. Naturally, his trips involved a lot of scandal and ruined marriage – not necessarily in that order.

Yi Jeong shifted uneasily in his chair; he hated it when any of his friends started to make assumptions about what was bothering him. It was probably because they are usually right on the dot, "It was just a sneeze, it's probably something in the air," He brushed the statement aside. He wasn't in the mood to play; besides, it was just a sneeze; at least that was what he kept telling himself. Perhaps they need to start vacuuming the place. One would wonder who would start vacuuming a warehouse, though, Yi Jeong was trying to hard not to think of someone that logic escaped him.

But, of course, Woo Bin was not going to let him off easy. He should have expected at least that from the man. "Did you make her remember the bed sheets so well she's still thinking of you?" Woo Bin asked suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. He wouldn't be Woo Bin if his thoughts didn't tangle with the down and dirty. Yi Jeong's eyes widened, it wasn't as if he wasn't used to the talk – they are boys after all. It was just that there was something about it that rubbed him the wrong way, "Shut up!" He threw a small cushion towards his friend who easily ducked it.

His face reddened a little, making him look like a school boy with his eternal baby face. He wasn't about to tell his friends that he just drove the woman to her hotel and nothing happened. That would be too much for him to explain, not to mention it was none of their business. Besides, it wasn't as if he could answer as to why he only left the woman with a good night kiss. He might look like a gentleman, but, he was definitely not one. It wasn't as if he was proud of his lifestyle, but, even his friends could have easily testified to it.

"I think it's someone else," Ji Hoo murmured unconcernedly, his hand was tracing the blue print easily, another job in such a short notice. Then again, that was how they've always function, they never needed much break in between jobs because it was what made life fun. Not even saving life gave Ji Hoo the thrilled he needed, not that he was going to tell his friends either. It was just something, maybe because they are yet caught during any of the heist. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush knowing they could fail, none of them knew why. But, nothing to them was exciting as working another job even when they have enough to last them ten lifetimes.

Woo Bin caught up quickly. His eyes twinkle at the memory of that night; a certain girl with dark hair looking radiant, though, she definitely didn't belong. Every bit of her body language told him that she was not of their world; she didn't smell anything like new or old money either. He was temporarily intrigued and if he wasn't expected to be the one cracking the safe, he would have at least swept the girl off of her feet. Unfortunately, something told him that she wouldn't be that easy. He was right; Yi Jeong hadn't forgotten about her, she must have been something else. Sure, he knew that Yi Jeong had left with another woman, but, it was Yi Jeong – Women are always falling at his feet. Woo Bin couldn't help but teased, "Ohh... I wonder who could that be,"

If only looks could kill, Woo Bin would be a really pretty corpse. "You guys are mad," Yi Jeong argued back, glaring at his friend. Not his best come back, but, he was out of his wit. And Jun Pyo came to the rescue. "Will you guys pay attendant?" Obviously in his usual manner, "Attention," Both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin corrected the man at the same time.

Jun Pyo only rolled his eyes. Despite his annoyance, he had another question in his mind, his eyes met Yi Jeong's, "Tell me then, why we are even interested in this Gong Household?" It was a valid question; Yi Jeong had been wondering if the question would be asked and it had been playing on Ji Hoo's mind as well. It was just a surprise that Jun Pyo was the one asking the question instead of Ji Hoo knowing the man was not the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Well, he have..." Yi Jeong stuttered for the first time in his life, "Stuffs," He wasn't sure what he was so interested in breaking into the particular household. There was just something that rubbed him the wrong way and he was trying to get even. Though, it wasn't the first person who had irritated him in some ways, he had never proposed a heist because of it. "Yes, I believe he does," Woo Bin interjected sarcastically, "Loads of worthless junks,"

Yi Jeong wasn't about to loose, "You'll never know," He tried to make his case, "He just installed a new security system last week," It wasn't the strongest argument, but, why would anyone install a new security system out of the blue if they had not acquired something of value, "He could have a Gongmin painting hidden within the walls of his mansion for all we know,"

Woo Bin's eyebrow arched, he was amused, "And you know this how?" Seeing Yi Jeong trying too hard to make his case spell out something to him. He was curious as to what or in any case, any one in particular was the spark of Yi Jeong's interest in the new money. The Gong family wasn't exactly worth their time – making their small fortune in the trading business was not a promising family to hit on. Plus, Woo Bin's sources told him that if the family is not careful, they could make a bad deal and the company will go down under in a matter of months.

"It doesn't matter," Ji Hoo interrupted, "We can't work on another job for at least another month," His long fingers tapped lazily on the print. He was clearly interested – it was just not for the same reason as Yi Jeong. There was something about the new and state of the art security system that intrigued him. He wasn't about to admit it, the Gong household was hiding something behind their walls and he wanted to find out why. However, he wasn't about to risk another job so soon and risk getting caught out of eagerness. He was sure whatever it was, it wasn't going anywhere.

"Why not?" Both Yi Jeong and Woo Bin asked quickly, though, not for the same reason. Yi Jeong was clearly for his confused reason. Woo Bin – with one look, he could tell that the young doctor was thinking about something. They had been friends for way too long that they couldn't lie to each other anymore. "It's still too hot," Ji Hoo stated indifferently, "We need to let the hype die down a little," He reasoned with his friend and teammates, "And remember Woo Bin, don't make deals to sell those jewelry for at least another few months,"

Both Woo Bin and Yi Jeong could only nod while Jun Pyo was too uninterested to care. The Gongs was a strange family, he could tell. No family had ever made that much without dealing with Shinhwa at any level, but, there was no reason to alert his friends until he figured out more. "Do you think Jae Kyung would hate us if she knows we were the one who were responsible for the heist?" Yi Jeong asked suddenly. There was definitely no honour among thieves, but, there are among friends and they are definitely among friends.

Woo Bin shook his head, "I doubt she'd mind," He offered, "She hated that old hag of a mother as much as the next girl, we probably did her a favour," He sighed, leaning into the chair. Stealing from their childhood friend was not something they were proud off. Sure, they had made enough moves around their acquaintances, but, they had kept family and friends off limits, even if they hadn't talked to Jae Kyung in years after her father made it big in the construction business, leaving the world they knew behind. Jun Pyo was probably the only one between them that had any contact with her since, seeing he was the head of the Gu family and happened to be a very successful businessman.

"Besides," Ji Hoo rolled the blue print back into the container for another day, "We needed a diversion,"

xxxxx

"Hey, stop!" A woman screamed.

A man in a crisped suit stopped in his track, turning to see a shabby looking teenager running towards his direction. He reacted, stretching his leg out to trip the boy. Surely enough, the boy stumbled, sending a purse that was in his hand flying which the man caught with ease. "I don't think so," He shook his head lazily with a smile dangling from his lips, pressing the boy down with his polished shoe as the boy tried to get up. So much of walking around in peace after a long day with endless meetings, and uninteresting sorts of women, he had to just meet with a delinquent to close what could have been a _perfect _day. He probably should have let the boy go; he wasn't a saint by any standard, but...

His eyes darted, waiting for the owner of the screaming voice to catch up with the troublemaker, "Mister So Yi Jeong?" The woman stated breathlessly, trying to catch her breath, as she stopped before him. He was stunned, he had certainly did not expect to run into her – not literally as it was her who was running towards him, his eyes widened, even more so when she pulled out a cuff behind her back, easily grabbing the boy before cuffing him with ease. Of all the things Yi Jeong had expected to happen on a normal day, he did not expect something such as meeting her again. He swallowed hard, trying to remain calm. He wondered why they were destined to meet again, at a crossing path nonetheless, "Miss Chu," He struggled to utter her name, "You're a cop?"


End file.
